Staying in the TARDIS
by mystery year
Summary: When the Doctor gets ill, he needs to rely on Amy to take care of him. Set after Cold Blood.
1. Chapter 1 Morning

They ran inside the TARDIS, Amy and the Doctor, laughing while they made sure the door was closed tight.

"Those birds can't get in, right?"

"Right. The door should hold them off while the TARDIS de-materializes." The Doctor flipped some switches on the console.

"Well, I better be getting to bed, I'm tired."

"It's fine, I'll see you in morning. Goodnight, Pond."

"Yeah, 'night"

"Bad time to show Amy the set of '_The Birds'_" he thought.

He went to bed shortly after Amy did. He climbed under his TARDIS blue covers and immediately started to fall asleep.

* * *

When Amy woke up, she quickly got dressed and headed for the console room, excited for a new, adventurous day traveling with the Doctor.

When she got to the console room, he wasn't anywhere to be found. "Doctor?" she called out. He was usually up hours before she was.

When she thought she heard his voice, she went to his room and opened the door. she saw that his room was pretty messy, with books and clothes (mostly ties and tweed jackets) and notebooks. He was lying on his back, shivering, the covers kicked to the end of the bed. Amy debated whether she should wake him up or just wait for him to wake up on his own, but she noticed how horrible he looked, so she thought she should make sure that he was okay.

"Doctor?" she shook him gently.

"Hmm?" he was, she could tell, not completely awake.

"You okay?"

"Mm."

"Hey"

Finally his eyes opened "I –"

"yeah?"

"I don't feel well." his voice was quiet, and his eyes were only half open.

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"What time is it?"

"Its 9:30."

His eyes opened a little wider "I should get up."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." He swung his legs to the side of the bed, stopped for a minute, and then began to stand up. His legs were shaky. As soon as he stood up he sat back down. Amy had a grip on his arm, keeping him from falling.

He groaned "I have to get up."

"No, no you don't. You should stay in bed."

"But don't you want to go somewhere?"

"Well not if you're sick!"

"But –"

"Lie back down." Her hands were on his shoulders, gently influencing him to get back into bed. He broke out into a coughing fit, sitting back up. This brought concern to Amy. She'd never seen the Doctor this ill before, in fact, she'd never seen the Doctor ill at all!

Her hand was on his back, that's when she noticed that he was warmer than usual. She didn't know what a Time Lord's temperature was supposed to be, but his was definitely higher than normal.

He sniffed. His throat was so sore it felt raw, and so he tried to avoid swallowing often, which wasn't easy. When his head touched the pillow, he closed his eyes and started to fall back to sleep. Then he heard fading footsteps "Don't leave." He said with a hoarse voice.

"I'll be right back."

"Promise?"

Amy thought of her seven year-old self saying the same things that the Doctor was saying "Yes, I promise." She figured the Doctor wasn't _completely _there.

She made him some tea, and then returned to a sleeping Time Lord. She set the mug on his night stand and sat down in a chair next to a bookshelf in his room.

"Amy." He said.

"Yeah? What do you need?"

"Amy." Then Amy realized he was still sleeping. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. I'm sorry I couldn't save Rory."

"Rory?" she thought to herself.

He coughed, and then sniffled. It was hard for Amy to see him like this. Usually it was him that was watching over her.

* * *

When he woke up, Amy was still seated next to him. He looked over "Tea?"

"I figured you'd like some when you woke up."

"I don't want to drink anything." he said, with his hand rubbing his throat.

"I know, but it's still warm, it might make your throat feel better."

He sat up and moved his pillow to his back. He didn't feel much better, but he definitely wasn't as tired as he was. He took a sip of the tea, making a bit of a face as he swallowed.

"So how are you feeling?"

The Doctor laughed, just slightly. "Not good."

"Well, _what _are you feeling? What are your symptoms?"

"My throat hurts."

"Yeah, I got that."

"And my nose is running."

"Okay."

"And my stomach feels funny."

"You mean you're nauseous?"

"I – I don't know."

"It's fine. It's probably been a while since you've been this sick, yeah?"

"Mmhm."

"Were you dreaming at all?"

"What?"

"Well I heard you say my name . . . then Rory."

"Oh, probably brought on by the fever."

"Yeah." Amy really didn't think much of it after he said that, after all, she didn't even know anyone named 'Rory'.


	2. Chapter 2 Nothing Specific

He groaned, one hand on his stomach, one hand covering his mouth while he coughed. The poor Time Lord was miserable.

But he didn't have time to be sick! He had things to do! Like worry about Amy. She couldn't remember her own fiancé. Mostly because he didn't exist anymore.

His was comforted in the fact Amy was right there with him, although he wasn't sure if he was contagious.

"Amy, could you hand me my sonic?"

"Sure, where is it?"

"My jacket pocket."

"Which jacket and which pocket?"

"The one on the coat rack over there, the pocket on the left side."

"Okay."

"Thanks."

"So what are you gonna do with it?" she asked as she handed it to him.

Instead of answering, he scanned himself with the screwdriver, which looked a bit silly to Amy. When he was done he squinted at it "Earth influenza." He sighed.

"So?"

"I'm contagious." A worried look came across his face at the thought of being the reason Amy gets ill.

"Don't worry, just focus on getting well."

"But what if you get sick?" he coughed.

"I told you, don't worry about it." And then Amy didn't give it a second thought, after all, if it was her he would do the same thing.

"HET-SCHOO!"

"Where do you keep the tissues?"

"Bathroom cabinet."

"I'll go get some."

When Amy returned with a box of tissues, the Doctor said "Amy, I'm sorry."

"Seriously? You have nothing to apologize about."

"No, really, I'm sorry." He coughed.

"Do you have any medicine I could get you?"

"I'm allergic to pretty much anything you would be able to give me."

"Are you sure there isn't anything? Like a fever reducer or something?"

He looked at her "Is my temperature really that high?"

"Well, I can't really tell, but you're warmer than usual." She walked closer to him, "You're really pale."

"So my throat's sore, my nose is plugged, my stomach hurts and on top of all that I look terrible."

"Yeah, sorry, your hair still looks great though."

"Really?"

"No, not really."

"Oh." He actually looked disappointed.

"But hey, you're sick, you don't need to look good right now."

"It'd be nice though."

Amy laughed "I know." She sat back down and picked up the first book she saw to keep her mind off worrying about the Doctor.

He rolled over. His nose was stuffed up, so he had to breathe through his mouth.

When Amy looked over at him, he was still shivering. She knew there was nothing more she could do for his fever, and more blankets wouldn't help, so all she could do was leave him there while he felt miserable.

* * *

A couple hours later, the Doctor woke up and Amy wasn't there. He sat up and looked around. "Amy?" he called out, his voice echoing.

"Lie back down. I'll be back in a minute!"

But the Doctor wasn't going to lie back down, according to his watch he'd been in bed for seven hours, and he was starting to get bored.

Amy came back "I told you to lie down."

"I don't want to." He cleared his throat.

"Well, tough."

"Amy, I'm bored!"

"Well you can't even stand!"

"There's nothing to do." He sighed.

"You're acting like a kid! Lie back down. I made you some soup, here."

"No. I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat!"

"I'm not hungry, Amy!"

"Please, just eat a little bit."

He sighed "Fine." He took slow tiny sips, fearing that any more would make his stomach upset.

"There, that's all."

"It hurts to swallow."

"I know. I'm sorry." She sat on the end of his bed "I'm afraid it's probably going to be like that for a few more days."

"Days?"

"Well, yeah, the flu usually lasts for more than a day."

"I might die before then."

"Oh stop it, you're not dying."

"Then why do I feel so . . ." he hesitated for a minute "gross?"

"Because you're ill."

"How did I even get ill?"

"Does it matter?"

"It doesn't. I'm just curious."

"Do you always have to ask yourself questions? You know, to keep busy?"

"It keeps my mind off things."

"Like what?"

The Doctor thought about the night that Amy met him, he told her he would be back in five minutes and it turned out he lied. He thought about how her fiancé died, and he couldn't save him. He thought about all the other's that he had let down. Rose, Martha, Jack, Donna.

"Nothing specific." He said.


	3. Chapter 3 Bored

"HET-SCHOO!"

"You're awake, I see." Amy sat up straight in the chair, putting away the book she fell asleep with.

"How long have I been asleep?" To Amy, his voice sounded really congested and hoarse.

"About twelve hours."

He sat up and looked at Amy, raising his eyebrows "What?"

"Yeah, it's like four in the morning." She said softly.

Unnecessary concern was in his voice "Oh no, did I wake you?"

"It's fine." She smiled.

"Amy, I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize."

"No really, I'm sorry." His voice sounded sincere, like he really felt that he was an extreme inconvenience.

"Stop. Just stop. Get some more sleep." Amy was still having a hard time seeing the Doctor like this, and it was odd to her that the Doctor was so self-conscious when he was ill, because he definitely wasn't any other time.

"HET-SCHOO!" he sniffled.

"Do you need anything?" Amy asked.

He brushed his hair out of his eyes "No, I'm fine."

She smiled "Okay."

"Amy, you can go to your bed. You don't need to stay here."

"Do you want me to go?" she asked.

"Well . . ." he paused for a moment "not really."

"Well then I won't go."

* * *

A tickle in the Doctor's throat woke him up. It took him a while to stop coughing, and then he noticed something, Amy was sleeping on the other end of his bed.

His mood was improved "Morning." He said.

She opened her eyes "Oh, hey, good morning!"

"I thought my coughing would have wakened you."

"Nope, I'm a deep sleeper." This actually wasn't true. She was woken up, but she didn't think of it as a big deal, and she knew the Doctor would. She could feel his body heat, and she couldn't usually, not like that. "Sleep well?" she asked.

"Um . . ."

She smiled "Yeah, I didn't think so."

"So," the Doctor sat up "What are you doing here?"

Amy looked around, realizing she was in his bed "Oh! Well, I couldn't fall asleep in that chair, I hope it's alright."

"I didn't even notice." He was holding back a smile. He liked having Amy around. He never liked being alone when he was ill.

"Well I'd better go get changed." Amy said as she got up.

"Me too, so . . . shoo!" he waved his hands towards the door.

"What, so you're feeling better?"

"Well a little. I'm pretty sure I can stand at least. Anyway, I need to get out of these pajamas!"

"Oh, okay." She said. She walked out, her footsteps fading.

The Doctor quickly grabbed a tissue "HET-SCHOO!" he blew his nose, sighed, and said "This is going to be a long day." as he stood up. His legs were still a little shaky but he managed to stand. Then he slipped on his clothes, still shivering a bit.

Amy knocked on his door "Are you naked?"

He sighed "Way to be subtle, Pond."

"Well, are you?"

"No, come in." he continued to put on his cool bow-tie, sitting on his bed this time.

She sat down with him "Well you're definitely looking better."

"Strange" he said "because I don't feel much better."

"Really?" she put her hand on his back.

"Well, I did manage to stand up."

"There,"' she patted his back "You see? That's an improvm– oh my god!"

He turned to her "What?"

"You're really warm."

"Probably." He rubbed his head "I'm guessing my fever's still pretty high."

"Well lie back down."

"Oh, come on, I've been in bed for a whole day now, isn't there something better to do?"

Amy laughed "Not while you're sick."

"Well, there has to be something. I may feel horrible but I'm still bored." He flopped on his pillow.

"Just get some more sleep." Amy stood up and sat back in the chair next to the bookshelf. She didn't understand why he got dressed if he was just going to go back to bed, but that was the Doctor. The man who never made sense.

Before she knew it, he was asleep again.


	4. Chapter 4 Serious

**Okay, I have to admit, I have fallen in love with this story so much, I read it for my own entertainment :D chapter four . . . enjoy!**

* * *

"Ugh." The Doctor rubbed his stomach "I feel . . ." he searched his mind for the right word "Disgusting."

"Yeah," Amy said, smiling "That's the flu for ya."

He turned and looked at Amy, who was still seated beside the bookshelf "What and you're still sitting there? Don't you have something to do?"

She put down the book that she had been reading the last couple of days, something called 'The History of Raxacoricofallapatorius' it was quite interesting, a bit strange, but interesting. "Yes, but I'd rather stay with you, make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine." He said plainly.

She laughed "That is not true and you know it. You _just _told me that you were feeling 'disgusting'. And I don't mind taking care of you." He coughed. His coughs, Amy noticed, were getting dryer and deeper. She couldn't help but get worried about him, although she knew it was just the flu. "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat "Yeah, I think so." His voice got a bit hoarser. He lied there, quietly, for a few minutes. "I should try to get up again." His legs came over to the side of the bed.

Amy immediately stood up "No, get back in –" and then she noticed how tightly his arm was wrapped around his stomach.

"Heh, yeah, I probably should get up."

"Are you really feeling that sick?"

He scooted more towards the edge of the bed. "Well I haven't been ill for quite a while, but I'm pretty sure I know when I'm going to –"

Amy held up her hand "Okay, got it."

"Could . . ." it was, at that moment, awkward, but only for the Doctor "Could you help me up?"

Amy smiled. Finally he actually asked for her help "Sure," she wrapped her hand around his arm "But didn't you get up this morning? By yourself, I mean?"

"Well," he stood up, then leaned against the door frame "I'm not faking, this is humiliating."

She shook her head "No, I wasn't accusing you, but are you getting worse?"

"Well it's only been a few hours, I shouldn't get that much worse in that amount of time." He sniffled wetly.

"And if you are worse?"

"Well, if I were to get that much more ill in a few hours, there would be something horribly –" he quickly ran down the hall, still leaning on the wall with his hand.

"Oh god." Amy felt like crying. She wanted the Doctor well, _now_.

* * *

Amy and the Doctor sat in his room. Everything was silent, except the sound of the Doctor's sniffling.

Amy was sitting next to the Doctor on his bed, her hand rubbing his back. "You okay?"

He loudly exhaled "yeah, I – I think so."

"You're shivering. You should get under the covers, I'll go make some tea." She stood up, but the Doctor grabbed her arm.

"Amy, do you really think I should have anything in my stomach right now?" he rubbed his head.

"Well you at least need water." She continued out the door.

"Amy," the Doctor coughed "don't leave, please."

She stopped, turned around, and looked at the abnormally pale Time Lord. "Doctor, I'll just be gone for a few minutes." And then she left the room. It kind of broke her heart, seeing him so ill and lonely.

The Doctor did as Amy said and got under the many blankets he had on his bed, but he was still shivering. He probably looked dreadful to Amy, and vomiting in front of her, he guessed, didn't help much.

"Okay." She returned with a glass of water and handed it to him "Take a sip."

"I shouldn't" he looked away from the water, trying to erase the thought of drinking anything out of his mind.

"Just one small sip."

"Please, no." he said, his head still turned.

"Okay." Amy said in a soft, gentle voice. She put the glass on his nightstand, kissed his forehead, and sat down. "You're getting worse. You were saying that if you got worse –"

"It means there's something horribly wrong." Tears started to build up in Amy's eyes, and the Doctor noticed. "Amy, please don't cry. I'm fine, see? Fine." He waved his hands in the air and pointed at himself, trying to imitate his normal, energetic, Time Lord-y personality.

Her voice was shaky "So it's nothing serious?"

The Doctor was silent for a few seconds "Well . . ." he hesitated "I don't know yet, okay?" his voice was quiet.

She broke out in sobs.


	5. Chapter 5 To Death

Amy sat on the Doctor's bed, holding his hand for more her comfort than his. She was now shaking more than the Doctor was. "So, what are you going to do?" there was a quiver in her voice.

"Well, I don't know, but I need to go out to the console room. The TARDIS might be able to help me."

She looked up at him "So all you need to do is get out there, yeah? And then you can figure out a way to fix it, right?"

The Doctor sighed "Amy," he looked into her eyes "trust me." He wrapped both his hands around hers.

"But if something happens to you –"

"It won't." he smiled.

* * *

The Doctor knew that if Amy wasn't holding him up, he wouldn't be able to walk at all. They slowly made their way to the console room, the Doctor pulling away from Amy and leaning on the TARDIS console.

"Okay, girl," before he could say anything else he was doubled over coughing, then he stood up, out of breath "run a full body scan."

Amy stayed fairly close to the Doctor, watching him as he told the TARDIS words she didn't exactly understand, probably confusing space/time stuff, she decided. But she was still confused "What are you doing?"

The Doctor turned around just enough so he could see Amy "I'm using all voice commands. I'm not exactly in a condition to be running around pulling levers."

"Yeah okay." Amy stayed on alert, watching the Doctor closely. "Just be careful."

"I'll try." He said. He continued to say commands until finally a bright lights shines on him. He attempts to stand up, taking his hand off the console, and manages to stay up long enough for the scan results to appear on the screen. He squinted at it.

"What's it say?" Amy asked anxiously.

"I can't tell, my vision is a little . . . out of focus." He rubbed his eyes, and then looked back up. "Oh right, okay. It says um . . ."

"Doctor?"

"I've been poisoned."

She shook her head, confused "I thought you had the flu."

"I do, but something made it worse."

* * *

"HET-SCHOO!" the sneeze caused the Doctor's slender body to curl, and his hair to, yet again, fall in his face.

"You should get to sleep, put that book away." Amy said.

He sniffled and shook his head "This toxicology book should have the answer, if I can figure it out. And if I don't figure this out, nothing good can come from it. There is something that's enhancing my symptoms and I need to find out what it is."

Amy sat on his bed "you won't be able to think if you stay up all night."

"Fine. But in the morning, I _will _figure this out." He said seriously.

Amy nodded "Great," she took the book out of his hands and put it back on the bookshelf "now get some sleep."

He rearranged his pillow and said "Well, goodnight." He curled up again "HET-SCHOO!" then brushed his hair out of his face before lying his head on the pillow.

"'night." Amy sat down, not bothering to get out a book to read, and she was too worried to sleep. She knew that if he realized how concerned she was, he would just push himself to the limit and, she feared, eventually work himself to death.


	6. Chapter 6 Checkers

When the Doctor woke up, he looked over and saw an empty chair. "Amy?" he called out as loud as his hoarse voice would allow.

"It's fine, I'm right here." She was seated on the bed.

He sat up, "Oh, hello."

"Hello." She said, smiling.

"Could you um . . . hand me the toxicology book please." He pointed to the book sitting on the bookshelf. She stood up and picked up the book, handed it to him then sat back on his bed. "Amy," he said as he turned to the page he left off "I know how worried you are, but you need to trust me."

She looked at him. Could he see right through me? She thought, am I really that obvious? She looked at him as he waited for her to respond "Promise?" she asked.

"Promise."

* * *

An hour had past and the Doctor's face was still buried in the book. Amy sat in the chair, thinking. Thinking about what would happen to the Doctor. Wondering what he was planning. He always seemed to do this. He'd have a plan in his head and wouldn't share it with Amy until it was almost too late.

He read each paragraph over again, hoping to find something the least bit helpful, but no such luck. He looked at Amy, just briefly, so she wouldn't notice. He knew there was no way she could disguise her concern. "Are you okay?" he asked, even though he knew she wasn't.

She looked over at him "Me? You're the one that's ill." He smiled, looking at her for a few seconds until she finally said "I'm worried, that's all."

He closed the book and put it down "I told you to trust me."

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that –"

"What, Amy?"

"When someone tells you to trust them, then says that they're going to die if they don't fix it, you don't just forget about it." She said rather sharply.

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, well, you should be." She said firmly.

* * *

"Checkers? Really, Amy?" he said as Amy moved a table closer to his bed.

She opened a box and took out the odd looking checkerboard "You said you were bored, didn't you?"

"Well . . . yes, but checkers?"

She laughed "If you don't like playing checkers, then why do you have a checker board?"

"How should I know? Maybe I used to like playing boring board games while I decided how to save my life." He said, staring at the checker board in disgust.

"You know, when I was a kid I used to do my homework, take a break, then continue with my homework. It helped me stay focused." She laid the board on the table.

"I'm not a kid, I'm not even human."

"Either way, just one game." She gave him a begging look.

"Fine."

* * *

"Aha! You lost!" she pointed a finger at him.

He sighed "you don't have to rub it in."

"I beat the genius nine hundred year-old alien!" she said as she put away the checker board.

"Only at checkers."

She laughed "So it bothers you?" His deep coughing quickly snapped her out of her happy mood, seeing him barely able to breath between coughs. "Are you okay?"

He cleared his throat "It's getting worse. I need to find out what's going on before it's too late."

"And y too late, you mean death?" it was hard for Amy to think about the Doctor dying.

"HET-SCHOO!" he cupped his hands to catch the sneeze, grabbed a tissue and wiped his nose. "That" he said, "was this flu, not the poison. And I want both gone. "

"Well, probably." Amy understood what he was going through, with the flu anyway. She was human, after all. Way more human than the Doctor was. She knew she didn't understand the whole poison thing, but she tried to. She thought that eventually her mind would come off of it, but it kept going back to "The Doctor could be dying".


	7. Chapter 7 Hitchcock

"Please, just drink something." Amy held the glass of water in front of him.

He stared at it in distaste "No."

"Doctor." she looked at him.

"Just leave me alone." He said as he turned away.

"There's always something wrong if you're like this. She said.

He looked at her "You're right."

She raised an eyebrow "Really?"

"The drugs. "

She started to get confused "Whoa, wait what are you talking about?"

"The birds. The birds in the movie." He slowly sat up and brought his legs hanging off the bed. "Those stupid people!" he yelled "All they care about is making money and a Hitchcock film of all things!" he began to talk faster than Amy could hear. "The drugs, the birds, what is it? What else did I miss? Ugh! I can't think! Amy, help me think. Wait no, how would that work? Oh come on! I know this! I know the answer." He sat up straighter "The birds. It wasn't poison it was a drug!"

"What about the birds?"

"They used drugs to make the birds anxious, kind of gassing them. Maybe they kept it a secret in fear of it being considered animal abuse." His mind raced, scrambling his thoughts.

"So you're saying you've been drugged by the same thing as the birds?" Amy asked.

His thoughts stopped, and he just sat there. "I don't know." A few seconds passed before Amy heard a "Damn you, Hitchcock."

Her eyes widened "What?"

"Alfred Hitchcock! He's a no good Gwabahashy."

Amy laughed "A what?"

"Yeah, laugh all you want, but they're shape shifting beings that want nothing more but to scam people. He's an idiot. Him and his cousins. Also known as '_The Birds_' . . . plus he owes me quite a bit of money for winning that bet."

"If Alfred Hitchcock is a shape shifting a Gwabahashy, whatever that is, why would he make so many movies? So many _famous_ movies?"

His mind was racing again "the more famous the movie, the more earth money he makes, the more he can sell on his home planet. Earth money is worth a lot there, you know."

"And he drugged his own family because . . .?" Amy asked.

"Because he's a psychopath. A clever one, I'll give him that, but still, a psychopath." He began to cough violently, which made Amy rush over to him.

"So how do you fix it?" she asked, panicking.

"I haven't the slightest idea."


	8. Chapter 8 Water

"Okay, that's it. My throat is killing me." He said, frustrated as he rubbed his neck.

Amy placed a glass of water on his nightstand "So would that be the poison or the flu?" she asked.

"Um . . . flu probably" he said distracted "What that?"

"Water." Amy said.

He looked at it "Why?"

"Well, the other glass got warm so I got you some with ice in it."

"No. Amy, no."

She exhaled, letting out her frustration "If you don't take a sip of that water right now, I will pour it on your head."

"If I drink that water it might make me –"

"Feel better." She smiled, at the same time knowing the Doctor didn't like people finishing his sentences "It might just make you feel better."

He frowned like a little kid "It won't."

"This time, you need to trust _me_." She put the glass in his hands "Drink it."

He slowly brought to cup up to his mouth and sipped the cool liquid, swallowing harshly with the pain in his throat . . . and the taste. "That," he said "is NOT water."

"Yes it is!" Amy paused for a moment "Mostly . . ."

"Mostly? Pond, what the hell are you trying to do to me!"

She shrugged "The TARDIS gave it to me. I thought it was tasteless."

"What's it supposed to do?" he seemed to be asking the TARDIS more than Amy.

"I think it's supposed to get rid of the poison." Amy felt as if she was interrupting the conversation going on between the Doctor and the TARDIS.

"And this flu?" he was still talking to the time machine "What do you mean you didn't think I was stupid enough to get sick? You should always have the sick bay prepared!"

"Okay Doctor, "Amy said "Could you actually talk to me now?"

"If this stuff actually works . . . I'm still going to be sick, with the flu, I mean."

Amy nodded "Okay, well then sleep."

"Oh c'mon!"

* * *

Amy smiled at the Doctor. He finally had a chance to get some peaceful sleep. It sounded to Amy that the poison was almost gone. His breathing had become more even and he wasn't waking up to cough nearly as often. But he was still sick, and she was still going to take care of him. She found slight pleasure in finally being able to watch over him instead of the usual way around now that she knew there was nothing serious wrong with him, although she did want him well again, and soon. She missed his radiating energy as he ran around the console room saying nonsense words and explaining things too fast for Amy to understand. Over-all, she missed the real Doctor.


	9. Chapter 9 Nothing

**So…..something happened that was keeping me from writing. I know I've been writing a chapter a day and I was hoping everyone would forgive me since i wrote two chapters Wednesday haha…..chapter 9!**

* * *

Amy's head was rested on the Time Lord's shoulder. Amy had had barely any time to just sit and worry about nothing the past few days.

"You know, you're amazing." She said quietly.

He smiled "I know."

The Doctor mentioned how much he missed being in the TARDIS console room, so Amy suggested they sit in there for a little while. The Doctor enjoyed it because he could see his beautiful TARDIS again, and Amy could care less about where they were. She just wanted to be with the Doctor.

"I was so worried about you, ya know." Amy said.

"Yeah, but it's okay now." He sighed "You saved me."

She sat up and looked at him "What, so you were going to die? Like for sure?"

"Well . . . yes."

"Wow." She rested her head on his shoulder again "How many time has your life been saved by someone else?"

"Lost count." His body jerked quickly "HET-SCHOO!"

"I see the sneezing hasn't gone away." she giggles.

He wipes his nose "Unfortunately, from what I've seen from humans that's the last to go away." he sniffled "and it. Is. Hell."

Amy laughed "well considering twelve hours ago you were dying, I wouldn't think this would be much of a problem for you."

"Well, Amy, I'm still sick."

"So you're one of those 'don't dwell in the past' kinda hippies, huh?"

"At least I'm not a nurse." He mumbled, with Rory in mind.

"What?"

"Nothing."

_fin_


End file.
